Las llaves
by YukiMisaki
Summary: Por culpa de un descuido del profesor, Hiroki y Nowaki se ven obligados a pasar una velada con Akihiko y Misaki. One-shot.


Aquel día Hiroki Kamijou salió del trabajo más tarde de lo normal, todo había sido culpa del idiota de Miyagi, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle perder su preciado tiempo de esa forma? No entendía cómo aquel profesor había conseguido llegar tan lejos con esa actitud, no veía normal que molestara de esa manera a los demás.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a su apartamento. Cuando estuvo parado delante de la puerta de su casa se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la llave dentro. Suspiró frustrado y llamó a Nowaki para ver cuándo llegaría.

\- _¿Hiro-san?¿Ocurre algo?_

 _-_ No, solo que me he dejado la llave en casa y no puedo abrir. ¿A qué hora acabas el turno?

\- _¿Eh? ¿Te has dejado la llave dentro? ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?_ \- Preguntó Nowaki algo preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer el qué?- Dijo Hiroki sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

\- _Yo no tengo llave, ya te dije que la perdí la semana pasada._

 _-_ ¿QUÉ?

\- _¿Lo habías olvidado?_

 _-_ No, pero pensé que ya habías hecho una copia de la mía.- Dijo Hiroki suspirando.- No pasa nada, iré a casa de Akihiko que tiene la de emergencia.

\- _Está bien, Hiro-san, yo acabaré el turno en dos horas. Cuando acabe te llamo._

\- Vale, Nowaki. Hasta luego.

\- _¡Te amo!-_ Le gritó Nowaki antes de colgar, haciendo que su pareja se sonrojara.

\- Será idiota…- Murmuró el profesor y se dirigió a casa de su mejor amigo, al cual ya hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. "Entre su trabajo y el mío apenas sabemos el uno del otro" pensó suspirando.

Media hora después se encontraba la puerta del edificio. Llamó al timbre y una voz que no era la de su amigo le abrió. Subió en el ascensor y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba ante aquel enorme apartamento. Le abrió un muchacho que reconoció como alumno suyo, ambos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, sobretodo el más joven que no pudo ocultar una mueca de terror.

\- Buenas tardes.- Saludó Hiroki al ver que el muchacho no decía nada.- ¿Está Akihiko?

\- H-hola, Kamijou-sensei.- Dijo Misaki muy nervioso. De todos los profesores que tenía, él era el peor.- Usagi-san tenía una reunión en la editorial, pero me ha dicho que ya está de camino. No creo que tarde mucho en llegar, ¿quiere pasar y esperarle?

\- Sí, gracias.- Dijo Hiroki entrando en el apartamento y yendo a sentarse hacia el sofá. Misaki le siguió desde una cierta distancia y cuando vio que su profesor se había acomodado le ofreció un té que rechazó.- ¿Vives aquí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde que empecé la universidad.- Respondió Misaki sin poder quitarse los nervios.

\- Estás en último curso, ¿no?- Dijo Hiroki y su alumno asintió.- Así que llevas viviendo con Akihiko cuatro años.

\- Sí.- Se limitó a decir Misaki, no sabía qué decirle y se encontraba muy nervioso.

\- Disculpa pero soy muy malo con los nombres, ¿cómo te llamabas?- Preguntó Hiroki de la forma más amable que pudo, era consciente de lo mucho que podía llegar a alterar a sus alumnos y aunque la mayoría de las veces le gustaba, en esa ocasión no quería que el muchacho le tuviera miedo.

\- Misaki Takahashi.- Respondió y Hiroki abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Eres el hermano de Takahiro.

\- ¿Conoce a mi hermano?- Preguntó Misaki sorprendido.

\- En verdad no, pero Akihiko me ha hablado de él. Se casó, ¿no?

\- Sí, justo antes de empezar yo la universidad. Le ofrecieron un trabajo fuera y es por eso que empecé a vivir con Usagi-san.- Explicó Misaki algo más tranquilo.- Aunque ya conocía a Usagi-san de antes porque fue él quien me ayudó a preparar los exámenes de ingreso.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Akihiko te dio clases?- Preguntó Hiroki muy sorprendido.

\- Sí, fue de muchísima ayuda.

\- No quiero ser impertinente pero estoy muy sorprendido.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Me parece increíble que vivas con Akihiko. Es decir, él es una gran persona pero a veces puede ser muy complicado estar con él, muy pocos consiguen soportar sus manías.

\- No es usted el primero que me lo ha dicho y sinceramente no estoy de acuerdo. Sí, a veces tiene días muy malos, sobre todo cuando se pasa noches sin dormir.- Dijo Misaki y se sonrojó un poco.- Pero en verdad Usagi-san es muy bueno conmigo, siempre se preocupa por mí y, aunque pueda parecer una persona fría y egoísta, en verdad no lo es, él es dulce y cariñoso y mucho más sensible de lo que parece.- Misaki no se dio cuenta de lo rojo que se había puesto. Las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca sin procesarlas muy bien. Su profesor le miraba sorprendido y con una ligera sonrisa en la boca que jamás le había visto. Misaki carraspeó un momento y desvió la mirada sin saber muy bien dónde meterse. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el escritor entró en el apartamento saludando. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse a su amigo en el sofá y fue a darle un pequeño abrazo.

\- Hiroki, cuanto tiempo.

\- Claro, como solo vienes a verme cuando te interesa…- Le dijo Hiroki fingiendo rencor.- Por cierto, no me habías dicho que tienes novio y que encima es alumno mío.

\- ¡Kamijou-sensei, eso no es…- Comenzó a decir un Misaki muy sonrojado pero se calló al ver que el escritor reía de forma tranquila.

\- Tú no habías preguntado.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- En fin, que me alegro de verte y todas esas cosas que se suelen decir, pero necesito la llave de mi apartamento.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- ¿Tengo una llave de tu apartamento?- Preguntó el escritor sorprendido.

\- ¡Te la di hace un par de años, Bakahiko!- Le gritó el profesor haciendo que Misaki diera un pequeño salto.- ¡Es la llave de emergencia!

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando.- Dijo Akihiko provocando que su amigo arrugara el entrecejo.- Te has dejado las llaves dentro de tu casa, ¿no?

\- Exacto.- Asintió Hiroki suspirando.

\- ¿Y el médico alto?

\- Sabes perfectamente que se llama Nowaki, creo que después de más de diez años podrías empezar a llamarle por su nombre…

\- Tampoco es como si me lo hubieras presentado apropiadamente.- Dijo el escritor haciendo que el otro se enfadara más.

\- ¡No te has interesado!

\- Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Nowaki?- Preguntó Akihiko sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.- No habréis roto, ¿no?

\- Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que el muy idiota perdió las llaves la semana pasada y todavía no ha hecho la copia.

\- Pues ya es tarde para llamar a un cerrajero.- Dijo Akihiko mirando el reloj.- No irá hasta mañana por la mañana. Misaki, ¿puedes preparar la cama de la habitación de invitados?

\- Por supuesto.- Asintió el menor y subió sin perder tiempo a organizarlo todo.

\- No te molestes, Akihiko, iremos a un hotel.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No somos amigos? ¿Qué problema hay en que os quedéis una noche aquí?- Preguntó el escritor.- Además, pensaba ir a verte un día de estos para consultarte unas cosas, me has ahorrado el viaje.

\- Está bien, voy a avisar a Nowaki.- Aceptó Hiroki suspirando mientras sacaba su móvil.

\- _Hiro-san, iba a llamarte ahora mismo._

 _-_ ¿Ya has acabado de trabajar?

\- _Sí, ya estoy preparándome para irme. ¿Tienes la llave?_

 _-_ Akihiko la ha perdido.- Dijo Hiroki.- Ven a su casa, dormiremos hoy aquí y mañana ya llamaremos al cerrajero.

\- _¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿A Usami-san le parece bien que yo también vaya? ¿No será raro? No lo conozco._

\- No digas tonterías, claro que le parece bien.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- _¿Seguro?¿No le habrás amenazado?_

 _-_ ¡Claro que no!- Gritó Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Akihiko ha sido quien lo ha propuesto así que mueve el culo y no tardes!

\- _¿Paso a comprar algo?¿Qué le gusta a tu amigo?_

 _-_ ¿Eh? Bueno, algo que no sea muy dulce.

\- _Está bien, Hiro-san, en nada estaré allá._

 _-_ Hasta ahora, Nowaki.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Akihiko sentado en el sofá.

\- Sí, ya ha acabado de trabajar y está de camino.

\- Ya está la habitación preparada.- Dijo Misaki bajando por las escaleras.- Voy a hacer la cena, ¿le apetece algo en especial, Kamijou-sensei?

\- No, Takahashi, cualquier cosa que hagas está bien.

\- Misaki, no le pongas pimientos.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Usagi-san, no seas crío, hay que comer de todo.

\- No lo digo por mí, lo digo por la pareja de Hiroki que tiene alergia a los pimientos.

\- ¡Serás mentiroso!- Le gritó Hiroki.- Takahashi, a Akihiko le pones doble ración de pimientos.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Misaki.

\- No pongas esa cara de disgusto, Usagi-san, no pensaba hacer nada con pimientos hoy.- Le dijo Misaki dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- Te tiene muy mimado.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- Eso es porque me ama, soy su razón de ser.- Respondió el escritor mientras su amigo reía.

\- ¡Usagi-san, no digas tonterías que desde la cocina puedo oírte!

\- Solo he dicho la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?- Preguntó Hiroki.- ¿Tanto te costaba decirme que estás saliendo con alguien?

\- No sabía que te interesara tanto mi vida sentimental.- Se encogió de hombros el escritor.

\- Somos amigos, me interesa todo lo que te pase.

\- Lo que pasa es que eres un cotilla que lo quieres saber todo.

\- ¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS TÚ COTILLA!

\- Tranquilízate, Hiroki, era broma.- Le dijo Akihiko.- Siempre gritando…

\- Oye, ¿no querías consultarme algo?

\- Sí, es sobre la novela que estoy escribiendo.

\- ¿Es una novela de las normales o de las otras?- Preguntó Hiroki arqueando una ceja y llamando la atención de Misaki, esperaba que su profesor no hubiera leído aquellas novelas BL en las que el escritor y él eran los protagonistas. Se moriría de la vergüenza si eso pasara.

\- Todo lo que yo escribo es normal.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Ni se te ocurra volver a utilizarnos a Nowaki y a mí para una de tus novelas, no me obligues a demandarte.

\- No sé de qué te quejas tanto, también utilizo a Misaki y él no se queja.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me quejo!- Gritó Misaki desde la cocina.

\- ¿Las has leído?- Le preguntó Akihiko a su pareja levantándose del sofá y acercándose a donde él estaba.

\- Claro que no.

\- Entonces no puedes quejarte.- Dijo el escritor abrazándole por la espalda. Misaki se sonrojó. De normal ya le daba vergüenza que Usagi-san se comportara de esa forma, pero el saber que su profesor estaba presenciando esas muestras de afecto hacía que quisiera que se le tragara la tierra.

\- ¡Suéltame, estoy cocinando!

\- Además, todo lo que escribo sobre nosotros está basado en hechos reales.- Dijo Akihiko y le tomó del mentón para darle un rápido beso, luego se separó y volvió hacia donde estaba su amigo.- Hiroki, vamos a mi despacho y te consulto eso.

\- Será idiota...no tiene vergüenza.- Murmuró Misaki cuando los dos se metieron en el despacho del escritor. Pasaron unos diez minutos en los que Misaki se sintió aliviado al quedarse solo, se sentía tenso con la presencia de su profesor. De repente sonó el timbre y Misaki fue a abrir a quien suponía que sería la pareja de Kamijou-sensei.

\- Buenas noches.- Saludó Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Hola, pase, usted debe ser la pareja de Kamijou-sensei.- Dijo Misaki haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. El menor se sorprendió, no esperaba que el novio del demonio Kamijou tuviera un semblante tan amable.

\- Por favor, tuteame, tampoco soy tan mayor.- Dijo el médico entrando en el departamento.- Me llamo Nowaki Kusama, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

\- Es un placer, yo soy Misaki Takahashi.

\- Encantado, Misaki. He traído un pastel, es de chocolate negro porque Hiro-san me ha dicho que a Usami-san no le gustan los dulces, espero haber acertado.

\- Sí, has hecho una buena elección. Dame, lo meteré en el frigorífico.- Dijo y fue a la cocina a dejar el pastel.- Kamijou-sensei está con Usagi-san hablando sobre su novela.

\- Ah, pues entonces no les molesto.- Dijo Nowaki.- ¿Estás cocinando? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- No, eres el invitado.

\- No te preocupes, será un placer ayudarte.- Le dijo sonriendo.

\- Está bien, así podremos cenar antes.- Aceptó Misaki y se pusieron a prepararlo todo. Se formó un silencio que no duró mucho, ya que el médico decidió romperlo.

\- ¿Estás estudiando, Misaki?

\- Sí, estudio economía en la universidad M.

\- ¿De verdad? Ahí trabaja Hiro-san.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- Sí, es mi profesor de literatura.

\- ¡Eso es genial!- Dijo Nowaki claramente emocionado.- Jamás había conocido a un alumno de Hiro-san.

\- ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?- Preguntó Misaki intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Soy pediatra.

\- Debe ser muy bonito trabajar con niños.

\- La verdad es que sí.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

\- ¡Ya sé de qué te conozco!- Exclamó Misaki de repente.- ¡Eres el chico de la floristería!

\- Sí, solía trabajar allí pero tuve que dejarlo. Sí que tienes buena memoria.

\- Lo recuerdo porque envidié tu altura.- Confesó Misaki haciendo reír al mayor. Acabaron de cocinar y prepararon la mesa para comer los cuatro. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, Misaki llamó a los otros dos, quienes bajaron rápidamente.

\- Nowaki, no te había oído llegar.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- No te preocupes, Hiro-san, he estado ayudando a Misaki a preparar la cena.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo y luego se dirigió al escritor.- Muchas gracias por dejar que pasemos la noche aquí, Usami-san.

\- De nada, es un placer. Llámame Akihiko ya que eres algo así como mi cuñado.

\- ¿Qué chorradas estás diciendo?- Le dijo Hiroki arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Bueno, eres lo más parecido a un hermano que tengo.

\- ¡Ya tienes un hermano!

\- Ese no cuenta.- Le dijo Akihiko encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Ya tienes terminada la novela, Usagi-san?- Le preguntó Misaki mientras los cuatro se sentaban en la mesa.

\- No.

\- Aikawa vendrá a por el manuscrito el lunes.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿La tendrás acabada para entonces?

\- Por supuesto que no.- Respondió el escritor.

\- Akihiko, tú tan responsable como siempre.- Le dijo Hiroki.

\- La culpa es tuya, Hiroki.- Le dijo Akihiko para provocarle.- Si hubieras venido antes yo ya tendría mi trabajo acabado.

\- ¿QUÉ CULPA TENGO YO DE QUE SEAS UN COMPLETO INÚTIL, BAKAHIKO?- Le gritó Hiroki.

\- Tranquilo, Hiro-san, no es para tanto.- Le dijo Nowaki suavemente mientras acariciaba la mano que el profesor tenía posada sobre la mesa. Eso hizo que el rostro de Hiroki se suavizara un poco, cosa que sorprendió bastante a los otros dos.

\- Claro, Hiroki, ya sabes que solo te lo digo para que te enfades.

\- ¿Por qué todos disfrutáis alterándome?- Preguntó Hiroki con un suspiro.

\- Yo no disfruto, sensei.- Dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz haciendo que Akihiko soltara una carcajada.

\- Hiroki, tienes a tus alumnos muertos de miedo.- Dijo el escritor riendo. Misaki estaba muy sorprendido, pocas veces había visto a Usagi-san tan relajado y disfrutando de la compañía de unos invitados. De normal cuando alguien se presentaba en su casa lo acababa echando, pero esta vez había hecho todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué era tan especial, Kamijou-sensei? No estaba celoso porque sabía que su sensei tenía pareja y se veían muy bien juntos, pero sentía la necesidad de saber por qué tenía tanta confianza con su profesor. Quería saber todo acerca de Usagi-san.

\- Que tontería.- Se limitó a decir Hiroki mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

\- Eres médico, ¿no?- Le preguntó el escritor a Nowaki. Aquel chico llevaba más de una década saliendo con su mejor amigo, ¿tan extraño era el hecho de no haber hablado con él nunca? La verdad es que Hiroki tenía razón, no se había tomado la molestia de conocer a aquel chico.

\- Sí, soy pediatra. Estoy haciendo la residencia.

\- Ah, médico de niños.- Murmuró Akihiko.- Misaki tiene un sobrino que es uno de esos y alguna vez ha venido. De hecho en una ocasión estuvo aquí varios días, fue una auténtica tortura.

\- ¡No digas eso de mi sobrino!- Le gritó Misaki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es cierto, los días que estuvo aquí le hacía más caso a él que a mí.

\- Tenía dos años, Usagi-san, no podía dejarle solo.

\- Madura, Akihiko.- Le dijo Hiroki riendo por su comportamiento.

\- ¿No le gustan los niños, Usami-san?- Preguntó Nowaki con una sonrisa.

\- A Akihiko no le gustaban los niños ni siquiera cuando era niño.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- ¿Os conocéis desde niños?- Preguntó Misaki sorprendido.

\- Sí, nos conocimos a los diez años cuando me vine de Inglaterra.- Explicó Akihiko.- Hiroki era mi vecino y venía a mi propiedad privada a llorar.

\- ¡No iba a llorar y no sabía que era propiedad privada!- Le gritó el profesor.

\- El día en que te conocí estabas llorando.- Le dijo el escritor tranquilamente.

\- Eso fue un incidente aislado.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- No lo recuerdo…

\- Estaba agobiado por todas las extraescolares que tenía, pero no quería dejar ninguna porque con diez años ya era muy orgulloso.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Seguro que con diez años eras muy adorable.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- ¿Quieres ver fotos?- Preguntó Akihiko haciendo que se le iluminara la cara de la emoción.

\- ¿Tienes fotos de Hiro-san de pequeño?

\- Un montón, luego te las enseño.

\- ¡Ni hablar!- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Hiro-san, no seas así, yo quiero verlas.

\- ¡He dicho que no!

\- ¿Voy sacando el postre?- Preguntó Misaki intentando relajar el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué hay de postre?- Preguntó el escritor.

\- Nowaki ha traído un pastel.- Respondió Misaki levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

\- Es de chocolate negro, espero que te guste.- Le dijo Nowaki.

\- Seguro que sí, cuanto más amargo mejor.- Comentó Akihiko mientras Misaki volvía con el pastel.

\- Takahashi, ¿ya sabes que quieres hacer al acabar la universidad?- Preguntó Hiroki sorprendiendo al menor.

\- Bueno, yo...la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que me gustaría ser editor.- Dijo Misaki algo sonrojado.

\- ¿De verdad?- Dijo Hiroki sorprendido.- Me alegra ver que al menos un alumno mío es amante de la literatura.

\- No, Hiroki, se refiere a editor de manga.- Le dijo Akihiko riendo.

\- Ah, entiendo. Ya me parecía demasiado bonito para ser cierto.- Suspiró el profesor.- ¿Y qué tipo de mangas lees, Takahashi? No serán de esos que parecen escritos por Bakahiko, ¿verdad?

\- ¡No, por supuesto que no!- Negó Misaki rápidamente.- En verdad no hay un género que me guste más que otro, simplemente cuando un manga es bueno me gusta.

\- Acabo de tener una idea genial.- Dijo de pronto Akihiko dando una palmada, haciendo que todos le miraran sorprendido.- Nowaki, ¿cuando tienes vacaciones?

\- Las dos primeras semanas de agosto, ¿por qué?- Respondió el médico confundido.

\- Perfecto, entonces. Hiroki y Misaki también tendrán vacaciones en esas fechas y yo puedo tener vacaciones siempre que quiera. ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos de viaje los cuatro?- Preguntó el escritor provocando que Hiroki se atragantara con un trozo de tarta.

\- ¿A qué viene eso, Akihiko? ¿Te está dando un ictus?

\- No, es que he pensado en lo que me has dicho antes y tenías razón. Ya casi no hablamos y no sabemos el uno del otro, creo que nos vendría bien juntarnos más a menudo como ahora. Además, ya va siendo hora de que nos conozcamos bien los cuatro. Y si no te he presentado antes a Misaki ha sido porque es tu alumno y no quería incomodaros a ninguno de los dos, pero en unos meses dejará de serlo y ya dará igual.

\- Akihiko, creo que es la primera vez que me dejas sin palabras.- Murmuró Hiroki muy sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

\- ¿Entonces que me decís?- Preguntó el escritor.- Misaki nunca ha salido de Japón, estaría bien ir al extranjero.

\- Tampoco te emociones tanto, Usagi-san, que para estar los cuatro cualquier sitio nos vale.- Dijo Misaki.

\- Nowaki, ¿te parece bien?- Le preguntó Hiroki.

\- Me parece genial, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo. Siempre había sentido muchos celos de aquel escritor, pero después de aquella cena sabía que no debía preocuparse por esas tonterías. Sí, era cierto que Hiro-san estuvo enamorado de su amigo pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo. Hiro-san estaba enamorado de él y no del escritor, aquel hombre era sólo su mejor amigo y sí, le quería, pero solamente como se le quiere a un amigo. También le tranquilizaba el haber conocido a Misaki, Akihiko estaba loco por él y tenía claro que no sentía nada por su Hiro-san. Era una suerte haber perdido las llaves, sino aún seguiría pensando cosas innecesarias.

\- ¿Entonces dónde os gustaría ir?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando quisimos ir a Grecia pero tuvimos que cancelarlo?- Le dijo Hiroki.- Me quedé con las ganas de ir.

\- ¿Por qué lo cancelasteis?- Preguntó Nowaki curioso.

\- Íbamos a ir para celebrar el haber entrado a la universidad pero mi padre enfermó, así que decidimos dejarlo para más adelante.- Explicó Hiroki.

\- Exacto, tu padre nos debe un viaje.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Pues ve y díselo, verás a dónde te manda.

\- Me parece genial la idea de ir a Grecia.- Comentó Nowaki ilusionado.- Nunca he estado en Europa y tampoco he hecho un viaje tan largo con Hiro-san.

\- ¿Entonces todos de acuerdo?- Preguntó Akihiko y miró de reojo a su pareja quien estaba callado.- ¿Misaki?

\- Grecia está muy lejos…

\- Si es por el dinero ni te preocupes, ya sabes que te invito yo.- Dijo tranquilamente el escritor haciendo que el menor se sonrojara.

\- ¡No soy un mantenido!- Gritó avergonzado.- Además, al contrario que tú yo no derrocho el dinero y tengo bastante ahorrado.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Tanto como para ir a Grecia?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- Bueno...para ir seguro que sí, pero no creo que me diera para volver.- Admitió Misaki.

\- No debes preocuparte porque tu pareja te eche un cable económicamente ya que es algo completamente normal.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Yo solía tener seis trabajos pero acabe dejándolos para centrarme en la medicina, por eso Hiro-san tuvo que empezar a pagarme ciertas cosas. Sí, al principio es incómodo por una cuestión de orgullo pero si lo piensas fríamente, ¿no es eso lo más normal entre dos personas que se quieren? Además llegará un momento en vuestra relación en que todo eso ya no importe. Hiro-san y yo compartimos cuenta bancaria desde hace poco más de un año y todo es de los dos, así que ya no importa si me tuvo que pagar cursos, transporte o mi parte del alquiler.

\- Exacto, nada une más que una cuenta conjunta.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- N-no lo había visto así…- Murmuró Misaki mientras pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir el médico.

\- Ya sabes que a mi no me importa pagarte nada, es más, me gusta hacerte feliz.- Dijo Akihiko acercándose a él.- Mi dulce y tacaño Misaki, que no me deja derrochar mi dinero.- Después de decir eso le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

\- ¡Usagi-san, no estamos solos!

\- ¿Y qué? Son de confianza.

\- Y la confianza da asco.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Pues lo dicho, en agosto nos vamos los cuatro a Grecia.- Dijo Akihiko.- Tendré que buscar si hay playas nudistas.

\- ¡Ni hablar!- Gritaron Hiroki y Misaki al mismo tiempo mientras Nowaki reía.

Cuando terminaron con el postre Akihiko se fue a su estudio a seguir trabajando y los demás se quedaron recogiendo todo. Misaki ya se encontraba más tranquilo, ya no se veía tan afectado por la presencia de su profesor más temido. Nowaki fue a bañarse y se quedaron Kamijou y él solos. Misaki no sabía qué decir, así que simplemente se dedicó a fregar los platos.

\- Takahashi.- Llamó Hiroki haciendo que el menor levantara la mirada.- Si no recuerdo mal el último parcial de literatura te salió muy flojo, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, suspendí.- Dijo Misaki avergonzado.

\- Si no sacas muy buena nota en el próximo no creo que puedas aprobar la asignatura y no podrás graduarte este año.- Le dijo Hiroki intentando sonar suave.- Creo que estaría bien que vinieras a verme un par de veces por semana, así yo te podría explicar todo lo que no tengas claro.

\- Y-yo no…

\- Antes de que me rechaces, te diré que para mí no es ninguna molestia.- Le interrumpió el profesor.- Es más, lo haré encantado. Quiero ayudarte a que apruebes, te gradúes y te conviertas en editor. Sé que tratar conmigo no es fácil pero te aseguro que si me prestas atención no te gritaré.

\- Está bien, muchas gracias, sensei.- Dijo Misaki haciendo una reverencia.

\- Muy bien, entonces te espero el martes al acabar las clases en mi despacho.- Dijo Hiroki dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

\- Ahí estaré. Buenas noches, Kamijou-sensei.

\- Buenas noches, Takahashi.

Misaki suspiró aliviado, al final le había venido bien que su profesor olvidara sus llaves en casa.


End file.
